Total drama picture as "Gusttalon" (Return to the Island)
17:10 Mygeto ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has joined #rpaudition 17:11 mode/#rpaudition Mygeto by TDIFan13 17:11 <@TDIFan13> Hi. 17:11 <@TDIFan13> He's here 17:11 hello 17:12 <@TDIFan13> Hi! 17:12 hello my name is and I'm a manipulator gusttalon 17:12 <@TDIFan13> Okay. c: 17:12 <@TDIFan13> We'll start in a sec. 17:12 <@Mygeto> Hi, Totaldramapictur. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:13 my characters name is gusttalon 17:13 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:13 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:14 it is entirely up to you 17:14 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:14 of course! 17:15 <@Mygeto> All right, here we go. 17:15 <@Mygeto> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:15 I have no problems with anyone except my teachers but otherwise is mainly not 17:15 <@Mygeto> Don't we all? lol 17:16 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:16 <@Mygeto> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:16 personally although I'm not familiar with the numbers I would say yes but only if we have some kind of romantic spark to facilitate drilling 17:17 <@Mygeto> All right, hope so. 17:17 <@Mygeto> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:18 gusttalon can manipulate someone to get vencer 17:18 are very evil MESS WITH LESS BUT DO NOT be the end redempt 17:18 <@Mygeto> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Please begin. 17:19 Geoff| ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has joined #rpaudition 17:19 hello my friend Geoff will offer an alliance, you do not take poor heath and could end in a sand pit 17:19 Dude, what? xD 17:20 ah, but you do not understand this alliance will be the fraction of failure tonight! and you vote me 17:20 Alliances are too heavy, man. 17:20 I just wanna relax and enjoy the game. 17:20 was heavy and the truck fell on his head! you win one drama camp season and will take over the galaxy one step at a time, but you must join me and NO HEATHER 17:21 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:21 no longer need please no more within minutes 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Um. 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Yes. c: 17:21 I ask 3 questions 17:22 One would welcome roleplay total theater and world drama around the world where this season will take place wise scheme 17:22 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 17:23 I'm not asking for the world and second drama this season when I get 05 back if i intern secret agreement but you must not tell CHRIS 17:23 <@TDIFan13> Your scene is over. 17:23 ah yes, but you do not understand I'm not the same time after all you've competed before and will compete 17:24 <@TDIFan13> Ohhh, okay! 17:24 <@TDIFan13> Well, talk to you later. c: 17:24 <@TDIFan13> You may leave now. 17:24 I can stay and GEOFF RPGs with this son of a gun refuses to make ends meet meat, but we'll see over time that the winner 17:24 goodbye 17:24 Totaldramapictur ~Totaldram@201.150.79.251 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions